


Sidekick

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: How could Super Craig do that to Wonder Tweek?He knew being called a "sidekick" bothered him!...didn't he?





	Sidekick

Of all the villains Super Craig had ever had to face, it was the sixth grader hybrids that pissed him off the most. They were just so fucking stupid! Only a crazy man like Mephesto would ever think combining the hormonal sixth-graders with wild animals and multiple asses was a good idea.

When Super Craig was younger, it had been the sixth grader part of the hybrids he'd hated most. They were so concerned about titties and women's bodies, that just throwing a porno into a pit was enough to defeat at least some of them every single time. Super Craig could never understand the obsession with those lumps of fat and feminine curves--and it wasn't just because he was gay, either.

Then he hit sixth grade himself, and suddenly the obsession with sex and the human body all became uncomfortably clear.

Now, as he wrestled with a sixth grade gorilla in the middle of a mall parking lot, Super Craig couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for this dumbfuck. Forever trapped as a sixth grader and suffering a never ending puberty was horrifying enough, but all that _and_ seven asses? That was a nightmare.

A nightmare Super Craig was happy to end with a blow to the face.

The hybrid flew across the parking lot. He slammed into a van, setting off the alarm, but didn't get back up. 

With his hands on his hips, Super Craig nodded. This hadn't been a big heist, if robbing a Spencer's of all its posters could ever really be considered a heist. If the burglars hadn’t been part animal, he would have shrugged and left it to the police to deal with. But no, they were escapees from Mephesto Labs, and he had been doing some shopping in the very same mall anyway. Sometimes being a hero was a pain in the ass. 

Super Craig kicked at a poster that the hybrid clutched so fiercely during their battle. It was of some woman in a swimsuit sprawled seductively over the top of a car. Super Craig didn't know who she was, but he did know what the car model was. 

He considered for a moment pocketing the poster and giving it to Mysterion, since he knew the shadowy hero loved things like that, but decided against it. He didn't owe Mysterion anything, and he couldn’t let him thing that Super Craig gave any fucks towards him.

A cry and a flash of lighting tore Super Craig's attention away from the poster and towards the other side of the parking lot.

Wonder Tweek grabbed at the burning weasel hybrid on his shoulders and tossed it to the ground. The hybrid screamed in pain and flailed around as the flames engulfed its body. The other weasels hissed and started to encircle Wonder Tweek. 

Super Craig narrowed his eyes and ran towards the scene. 

He and Wonder Tweek were a pair, always had been in one form or another. Super Craig was the shield; he held back the big guys with his super strength. Wonder Tweek was the sword; He paralyzed and frozen and burned enemies from behind, healing Super Craig when the beating got too rough. They were the perfect complements, and like Hell was Super Craig going to let his perfect man be beat up by a bunch of horny sixth grade weasels.

As if on cue, the weasels pounced. Wonder Tweek threw out his arm, sending a wave of icicles at the weasels. The icicles hit their marks, sending the hybrids skidding back, encased in a thick layer of ice, all except for one.

"I'm gonna bite your dick!" The remaining hybrid screeched. 

"Only one person is allow to do that, and it's me!" Super Craig cried, diving at the weasel. They crashed into the ground, the weasel caught tightly in Super Craig's grasp. The hybrid squirmed and thrashed against Super Craig, all the while screaming out the entirety of the vulgarities his sixth grade brain knew. 

"Super Craig!" Wonder Tweek darted over. Super Craig glanced up and seeing his partner, loosen his grip a touch. This was just enough for the weasel to turn around and dig his teeth into Super Craig's arm. 

"Fuck!" Super Craig shouted, prying the weasel's jaw from his arm. "Couldn't bite my sidekick, so you went after me, huh? Big mistake, shit for brains!" 

He tore the weasel away and threw him by the head into a nearby wall. The hybrid tried to stand and flee, but it only made it a few steps before stumbling to the ground, out cold.

Super Craig pulled back his sleeve and winced. Blood oozed from the puncture wound. Without missing a beat, he turned and held out the arm to Wonder Tweek.

"Think I'll turn into one of them?" He joked. 

Wonder Tweek didn't reply. Instead, he took a small bottle of water from his belt. He shook it then poured the water over the wound. Back when they were younger, Wonder Tweek would have had to drench Super Craig in rain water to heal him, but years of practice and experience allowed Wonder Tweek to use any fresh water he had on hand.

Super Craig watched as the water washed away the blood and the wounds pulled closed. He nodded and pulled down his sleeve. 

Once they were back home, he'd have to send his jacket in to be fixed. Bebe would probably scold him when she returned it. She would start ranting how he should finally upgrade to the better nano-fiber defense fabric she designed, and, as always, Super Craig would kindly tell her to fuck off, because he liked this jacket. 

"Super Craig," Wonder Tweek cut into his thoughts, "You handle the round up. I think, nng, one of those weasels pissed on me. I need a s-shower. I’ll--I'll meet you at home." Before Super Craig could respond, Wonder Tweek took to the air and flew off. 

Super Craig cringed. Wonder Tweek didn't just leave before all the bad guys were rounded up and hauled off--unless he was upset.

~~~~~~~

Tweek sat in the bathtub with his hands tangled in his messy hair. He pulled and tugged, not enough to pull any hair out, but enough to release some dopamine. Of course, it wasn't enough to actually calm him down, but the little trick did keep him from making the storm cloud above his head any bigger that it already was. 

Tweek pulled himself into a ball as the rain from the cloud filled the tub. The bathtub, in fact, was one of the the main reason Tweek had wanted to rent this house. It was a big tub, plenty of room for two people to enjoy together--or for one weather powered superhero during an anxiety attack to catch some of the rain. The floor of the bathroom was still going to get soaked, of course, but at least Tweek had the foresight to throw down a carpet of towels across the tile. 

Small growls escaped Tweek's throat. He shouldn't have left Super Craig like that. He should have stayed. It was his job as a hero to make sure all those hybrids were captured by animal control and taken away. But no, he had to impulsively leave it all on Super Craig's shoulders. 

"Oh, w-who cares," Tweek ground his teeth. "It's his fault anyway."

"Tweek?" 

Tweek jerked up, staring at the bathroom door. He dared Craig to try and come in. Thunder cracked in the cloud above him. Part of him wanted a fight. Part of him wanted to yell and scream and tell Craig to go fuck himself for what he did. 

That part, however, started to melt back into regret when Craig poked his head in through the door. Tweek knew he didn't really want a fight. Even if the opportunity presented itself, he knew he wouldn't take it. He just wanted to feel angry about it.

Craig eyed Tweek sitting in the corner of the tub, stripped down to his boxers, soaked by water that didn't come from the pipes. 

_He probably thinks I look pathetic,_ Tweek thought. He pulled his knees closer to himself and didn't meet Craig's eyes when he slipped into the bathroom. Craig had to duck down to avoid walking head first into the storm cloud. He sat himself on the rim of the bathtub and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Tweek finally turned his gaze back towards him with a glare. 

"You know what y-you did!" Tweek hissed. The water around him began to crackle and freeze. The drizzle from the storm cloud changed from rain to snow.

"No, I don't know." Craig replied sternly. He took a breath and soften his tone. "I'm not a mind reader, babe. You have to tell me what it is, or I can't fix it."

Finally, Tweek unclenched his jaw and let out a breath. The snow flakes dissolved back into rain. He tugged at his hair again before slowly crawling across the tub. He sat up on his knees and looked Craig in the eyes.

"You called me your ‘sidekick’ again." 

Craig frowned. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean it. It's a habit." He shrugged.

"A HABIT?" Tweek screamed. This time, the thunder roared and small flashes of lighting filled the room. The temperature instantly dropped low, the water around Tweek's legs began to freeze completely. A strong gust of wind threw big, fat flakes at Craig's face. He crouched, holding his hand over his head. The electricity from a little storm like this wasn't enough to kill Craig if it hit him, but it would still hurt like hell.

Tweek threw his hands up. "I told you not to call me that! You know how it makes me feel!"

Craig snatched Tweek's hands in his own. "No. I. Don't." He snapped. "You never told me how it makes you feel. You just asked me not to do it anymore when you became a full fledged superhero, and I said I wouldn't."

Tweek flinched. "I...I didn't?"

"No."

Tweek's anger began to fade. While the cloud didn't completely disappear, the precipitation slowly fizzled out. Tweek pulled his hands away and rubbed his wrists. Guilt gnawed at his stomach. Thinking back, he hadn't told his boyfriend his feelings on the subject. He really had just asked him to stop and assumed he’d know why.

"Gah!" Tweek hit his head with the heels of his palms, "Dammit, stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't believe I got mad over nothing!"

"It's not 'nothing' if it bothers you, and you're not stupid," Craig reassured. He knelt down in the tub with Tweek and pulled him into his arms. Tweek stiffen for a moment, then let himself leaned into the hug.

Tweek remembered how surprised he had been to find out that Craig, the epitome of stoic and unfeeling, was such a touchy person. When they first started dating, Tweek had expected he would have to be the one to start any physical contact between the two, but that never was the case. Craig was always the one to hold out his hand or wrap an arm around Tweek's shoulder or go in for the kiss first thing in the morning. 

Tweek was forever grateful for that fact.

Tweek lifted his arms around Craig's back. "I'm sorry. I thought I told you. Guess it was--it was someone else."

"It's ok. You can tell me in a minute, after I get out of these wet clothes." 

~~~~~~~~

Tweek slowly walked back into the bedroom, a mug of warm coffee in his hands. He sipped the mug in the doorway, trying his hardest not to nervously bounce on his feet. Craig pushed himself up from the bed and scooted over. He set his feet on the floor then patted the spot beside him. 

Tweek swallowed. He wished he could just pushed Craig back down and curl up against him and forget this whole thing had ever happened. He shook the thought from his head and sat down beside his boyfriend. He took a sip and deposited the mug on the dresser.

Craig snaked his arm around Tweek's waist. They were both in dry, comfortable pajama pants and clean enough T-shirts now. Tweek traced the plaid lines of his pants with his eyes for a moment as he leaned against Craig. After a moment, he peeked up. 

To a stranger, Craig might almost look uncaring and indifferent, but Tweek had been around him enough to see past that. Craig was uncomfortable. The way his jaw set and how he kept looking around the room were dead giveaways. That tinge of guilt pulled at Tweek's stomach again. 

Craig didn't like to talk about deep feelings. It and Tweek's assumptions had caused almost every big fight the two of them ever had, from their break up during the hero civil war to their fight last Christmas that lead Craig to move back in with his parents for a week. 

Tweek took a breath. "I know you don't mean to, but..." He trailed off as Craig turned to give him his full attention. 

"'But'?" Craig echoed.

"But when you call me your sidekick, you make me feel," Tweek glanced away, "less."

"What?" Craig set his mouth in a frown and scanned Tweek's face. He wasn't upset by this, Tweek could tell, just confused. 

"Y-yeah," Tweek stuttered. "A sidekick is just a heroic lackey. I, well, when you call me a sidekick, it makes me feel like you think I'm not as important of a hero as you, for one. And for-for two, it makes me..." he let out a shuddering breath, "makes me feel like you don't see me as your boyfriend when I’m a hero with you. More like just a friend, someone not super special to you, like Tupperware or Mosquito."

"What?" Craig gasped. "Tweek, that's bullshit! You are the most special person in my life--both personal and heroic!"

"I know!" Tweek grabbed at his hair. " _I know_. I just can't help it! You know how my brain works, man! No matter what I know, I always think it! That's why I wish you would call me your ‘partner’--or, hell, I don't care if the whole world knows Wonder Tweek and Super Craig are--arrrg--dating! Call me your 'boyfriend' if you want! 'Babe', 'honey', 'sweetheart', ‘boyfriend’, ‘partner’, anything but a ‘sidekick’."

Craig took hold of Tweek's hands from his hair and laced their fingers together. He stared into Tweek's face again, before sighing. 

"I'm sorry. I'll never call you my sidekick again. Promise."

Tweek smiled softly. "I'm sorry, too. I think I figured you would know why I didn't like it. It's a habit." He snickered once then muttered, "That was my bad."

"Well, it's all out in the open now. _Aaaaall out in the open..._ " He leaned closer, than a smirk crossed his features. He pulled their intertwined fingers up to his mouth and pressed his lips to Tweek's middle finger. Craig glanced up, eyes sparking mischievously. 

Tweek rolled his eyes. "Seriously, dude? You're trying to seduce me now?"

Craig hummed against Tweek's fingers. "It's not seducing when you're dating, _boyfriend_ ; it's foreplay. I'll stop if you want me to, _babe_. Just say the word, _honey_."

Tweek pulled his hand back with a laugh. "Try again later, _sweetheart._ " He paused then wrapped Craig in a hug, pulling him close.

"You know, I am going to start calling you ‘honey’ on missions now." Craig chuckled. "And ‘sweetheart’, and ‘babe’, and every other cute name I can think of. You'd better prepare for that."

Tweek smiled then nuzzled against Craig's neck. "I can't wait, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing the Danger Deck pack, and went Tweek got knocked out, Craig referred to him as his sidekick and thus this. Also I just love when Craig refers to Tweek with pet names like ‘honey’ and ‘babe’. It's so cute! <3  
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. UAs-Art is my tumblr if you wanna follow me there.


End file.
